The prior art contains many patents relating to safety warning systems for firearms. The earlier patents disclose buzzer systems to indicate when the gun safety was in "off" position, but these systems were not readily acceptable because their noise tended to scare away or alert the game.
Later patents employed flashing or steadily illuminated lights to provide a warning that the gun safety was in off position, but these patented constructions were complicated and unreliable, and therefore not readily accepted.
My invention provides a warning system which is reliable in operation and may be readily incorporated in the stock of a gun, preferably a rifle or shotgun. The invention incorporates a cradle, formed of insulating material, which houses a cadmium battery, a light bulb and socket therefor, and a fiber optic rod to transmit light from the bulb to that jewel which is uncovered when the gun safety is moved to trigger-unlocking position. In addition, fiber optic rods are disposed to transmit daylight, or artificial light, to both jewels.